onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mabushikute
Mabushikute is the ending song for the third One Piece Movie. Ending The ending begins with the view of the Straw Hat Pirates' flag flowing in the wind, before showing the first scene. These scenes depict the Straw Hat Pirates as children. The scene goes back to Luffy's younger days, as he's sitting at the diner at Foosha Village, scarfing down food before Shanks walks in, sitting at the counter, setting his straw hat down and ordering from Makino. Luffy tries to talk to Shanks, but Shanks instead takes some food from Luffy's plate, resulting in Luffy trying to take the food out of Shanks' mouth, then panning to the straw hat on the counter. Next scene is showing Zoro having his duel with Kuina, then showing Kuina crying over her realization of never becoming a swordsman because of being a girl, before Zoro yells and scolds her, then panning to Wado Ichimonji leaning against a door. It then shows the Straw Hats Jolly Roger again, before going to the next scene. It then shows Nami and Nojiko sitting at their table, Nami drawing a map as Bell-mère watches her, holding a frying pan. Genzo passes through the window, checking on them. Nojiko points out at him as Bellemere and Nami turn to see him. Nami then makes a funny face, stretching her mouth, before laughing, then turning around and showing another funny face. Genzo is shocked, then scolds Nami as the focus then goes on the oranges behind them. The next scene is Usopp running down the road in Syrup Village, doing his usual routine of calling out for pirates to the village. The villagers then chase Usopp, as he runs with a large smile on his face, before changing views to his slingshot in his left pocket as he continues to run. The next scene shows Sanji trying to slice a potato, as Zeff walks in, and sees his error, grabs his arm and points to the potato as he scolds Sanji. Sanji tries to shake free before Zeff kicks Sanji with his peg leg. As Sanji rises to look at Zeff, he scolds Sanji, Sanji turning away in a stubborn way, Zeff becoming more irritated. The view then shoes a half-skinned potato with the peelings to the size, and the knife nearby. The next scene shows a snowy field in Drum Island, then showing a young Chopper (Before consuming the Devil Fruit, still a full reindeer), as he looks up alone, looking at Drum Island's castle in a far view. The next and final scene shows all the Straw Hats as kids running to the edge of a cliff, standing as they look at the horizon. The camera pans from the ocean to the same cliff, as we see the Straw Hat Pirates as they are now, ending with one last view of the Straw Hats Jolly Roger. Lyrics Trivia *Though hardly noticeable, when Shanks steals a piece of Luffy's food, a small section of the food he steals suffers a slight layering issue. Layering issues occur when the cells of an animation are placed in the wrong order on top of each other. In this instance, the edge of the food Shanks steals from Luffy's plate slips behind another piece of food on Luffy's plate even though the food Shanks has stolen was in front of the other piece of food it slipped behind. Site Navigation Category:Movie Songs